1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to wire arrangement of a flat cable.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. 389916, issued on Oct. 1, 2010, discloses a cable of a flat type structure. The cable includes an outside layer enclosing data transmission wires and power transmission wires. The data transmission wires and the power transmission wires are arranged intimately close to each other.
China Patent No. 204303404, issued on Apr. 29, 2015, discloses a flat wire cable. The flat wire cable includes multiple conductive core wires conforming to Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 specification. Insulation dielectric layers enclose corresponding core wires and wrapping layers enclose corresponding insulation dielectric layers. The flat wire cable further comprises an inner jacket and an outer jacket which sequentially wrap all the core wires.
An improved cable is desired.